1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to endotracheal tubes and, more particularly, to an improved endotracheal tube adapted to optimally and safely accommodate the nasopharyngeal airway during nasal airway intubation and administration of oxygen and other necessary anesthetic gaseous agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endotracheal tubes are used to provide access to the upper airways for controlled ventilation, assisted ventilation, and as a conduit for anesthetic gases during surgical operations, in addition to postoperative airway management.
A particular problem associated with present endotracheal tubes stems from long term intubation. Endotracheal tubes are generally of a rigid configuration and at times may be required to be fixed in place over a significant period of time, i.e., for more than seven days of intubation, thereby causing severe complications. Typical complications associated with prolonged, fixed intubation include chronic laryngotracheal stenosis, pressure sores, formation of fistulae between the trachea and the esophagus, abrasions, ulcerations, and erosion of the anterior trachea and the innominate artery. The aforementioned conditions necessitate a medical remedial action which includes but is not limited to tubular removal and subsequent corrective surgery.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an improved endotracheal tube having a flexible, nasopharyngeal section incorporated with a spirally-wound coil which facilitates multiple positioning of the nasopharyngeal section about a face of a patient, thereby minimizing the risk of pressure sores, abrasions, and ulcerations, and which further allows for surgical access to the nasopharyngeal airway without requiring removal of the endotracheal tube in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the improved endotracheal tube fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose various endotracheal tubes:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,773 B1, issued in the name of Gobel;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,787, issued in the name of Price;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,127, issued in the name of Kolobow; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,895, issued in the name of Heimlich.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,660, issued in the name of Truckai discloses a flexible catheter comprised of at least one resilient, tubular layer in telescoping relation with a tubular sheath made of helically disposed crossing strands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,370, issued in the name of McNamara et al. discloses a coil stent constructed from nitinol alloy, wherein the stent has ends designed to interact with a placement device specifically fabricated to retain the stent in a second smaller diameter while stent is manipulated to its desired position in the patient's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,004, issued in the name of Goodman discloses an artificial breathing device designed to be placed in the pharynx of a patient to permit or to assist the patient in the basic function of breathing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,374, issued in the name of Johnson discloses an improved male luer connector assembly devised to provide and maintain a secure fluid/tight fit.
Consequently, a need has been felt for an endotracheal tube being sufficiently flexible and pliable so as to allow for multiple positioning of the upper portion of the tube about a face of a patient, thereby minimizing pressure sores, abrasions, and ulcerations, and which simultaneously allows for surgical access to the nasopharyngeal airway without requiring removal of the endotracheal tube in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.